The present invention relates to a battery that has an optimum configuration as a power source to supply large energy in high energy density in a small size with lightweight.
In recent years, there is a tendency of shifting a power source of an automobile from an engine that uses a fossil fuel to a motor that uses electric energy based on increased environmental consciousness. For this reason, technologies of battery as the power source of the motor are developed rapidly.
An automobile is desirably equipped with a compact and lightweight battery that can be frequently charged with and can discharge large power, with excellent shock resistance and heat dissipation. A battery with excellent heat dissipation that can supply large power is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-195480, for example.
The battery disclosed in this literature (particularly in paragraphs [0014] to [0029] and FIGS. 1, 2, and 4) has the following configuration. A plurality of flat unit cells that are electrically connected in series, in parallel, or in series parallel, are disposed in a thickness direction of the unit cells with a certain distance between the cells. A pressing member is disposed between the unit cells to press the cells at both sides, and an external member fixes the unit cells. Based on this configuration, the unit cells can satisfactorily dissipate heat to improve the cycle life and discharge characteristics of the battery.